Sweet Temptations
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: Based on a dare,senior high student,Kagome signs up for a stranger's with benefits site.There she finds another,with a similar craving fetish,of her own.Too bad it turns out to be the one,who initiated the challenge in the first place,though neither know.
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Temptations

~ Troubling Devine Sweetness~

By Inuyashas Youkai

The bell had shrilly blasted in ones eardrums , as flocks of students were quickly heading towards their next class , well everyone with the exception of a rather small group of classmates , as they centered around two arguing . It was a silly argument that had started between two, and soon took interest within another pair joining them .The outburst began in the classroom amongst a Inu hanyou , and another girl , who evidently hadn't feared his threats , as the others had when coming across the evil glare that came with a threatening glare that most of the time alerted towards his spiteful behavior, especially if one could make him angry enough.

It had seemed as though this girl just naturally pushed his last nerve only with that of her existing, as it proved with the sweetness of the scent that sung to him , and the fact angered him all the more , due to what that meant. The annoying wench was his intended . Further still downing his hopes of a better year than last , as his latest transfer to this school , was a last chance to stay out of mischief . Although , the male hanyou was sure that this drastic measure wasn't expected to include the truth that was currently blaring it's evidence loud and clear within the surface of his brain.

Worse yet , the wench had to be in his homeroom class, the first class of the day ,then when coming into it to start with a clean slate , and what do you get ..? You get slammed with the knowledge that your whole life , as you know it was over, just because fate had to go , and fuck with things , just to make your life hell , upon bringing the one whose particular unique essence screamed out that they were yours, as well as they were readily willing , without knowing how or why. Therefore , frustratedly the hanyou couldn't help but to mess with her out of sheer annoyance for the situation , without care of who ,or what she was.

"Hey there , piglet ? I was wondering if maybe you could tell me what I missed , sweet turd muffin .." Inuyasha ghostly whispered from behind into the ear of the deniably delectable wench in front of him, with a gentle caressing warmth of his breath grazing the side of her neck.

"Why You ! " A angry spat , screamed its way past , pounding into the sensitive ears of one Inu Hanyou, just as he received a retributive glare from said wench .

" Oo , wow .. I am sorry .. Damn , if I would've known the truth I wouldn't even bothered you , Hammy Hippo.. I mean , didn't your parents tell you not to hit you head with the ugly stick , or did you have to be thorough , and hit every branch of the ugly tree?"

"Look Here Anus Cracker , Fairy Floss , What the fuck is your problem!" The angelic face within a inch of touching his , as the teacher was making her approach , continuing to spit nails upon the one who dared to rear its ugly donkey head in her direction..

"Higarashi , Takahashi , enough!" A roaring sound fought to be heard over the continued rants of the two, but alas they were ignored..

" Miss twat sickle , I believe that I already explained my problem , and you still fail to listen, so do you understand that you must cover that shit up , with the possible never ending paper sack?"

"And you ! Mr. piss infected cum bubble , please keep the comments about your self down , no body wants to hear what they already know you as, afterbirth of a lesbian cluster fu*k , nor your favorite pastime fudge packer!"

" Ahh , big words for a Stupid puddle of a homeless man's urine, but would you please not scare the children , the fugliness will scar them for life , and could you imagine the nightmares , twat waffle ...!"

"Enough !" The angry teacher aired its turbulently rising dislike within the air of the room , and for the two who were still presently ignoring ..

Before another word from either two was spoken , the teacher didn't respond this time by speaking , but only grabbed the two , and quickly escorted them out of the class , and separating them in the halls. Although , if the teacher thought that this would solve anything with the two squabbling teens, it was sorely mistaken ..

" Shut up , cum guzzlin river rat ! No one wants to hear ya cockgoblin !"

"Hell No , saber-toothed crotch cricket , if anyone needs to shut their trap , Its you !"

"Why don't ya make me , Mr ball licker, poo sucker!Or is the slut puppy too much of a pussy, fucking mentally retarded idiotic freak of nature!"

The bell rang , and the growing spat now attracted a audience , one that was surely multiplying , as the crowd around them had encircled around them .

" I dont know where you've been you pulsating pussy pimple , then again who would want to even touch a cum guzzling gutter slut .. Tell me how is the rat population this time of year! At least my interest involves those higher on the food chain, crunchie gerbil !"

"Shows how much you know Dillhole ! I happen to have a boyfriend thank you Ass jackin, bohemian butt-fuckin fatherless faggot !"

"Really penispuffer? And who is this poor blind bastard that you have fooled to fall into your virus infested trap !"Inuyasha growled at the knowledge that his intended had involved herself with another , even though he was stubbornly ignoring the fact of whom she was ..

"For your information tampon breath , not that its any of your business , but his name is Kouga !"

"Must've done a number on him , as to even touch a used toilet paper wad like you .. Is he even real ? Or is it simply a figment of your imagination ?Is he among the living wench or is he pug fugly just like you! ?"

" I assure you he is so , and so hot ! Luckily I am glad to say I won't need your assistance there Tubby .. "

"I wouldn't even be caught dead , touching you porky , and I doubt that anyone else wants to either.. Anyone you claim to do otherwise is complete bullshit !"the hanyou snickered, while calling her bluff .

"Oh really ?Why is that ?"

"Not until you prove it !"

"What!"

" Kagome !" A yelled holler soon was heard, with the approach of rapidly moveing footsteps , and with a warning glare towards her opponent , said girl turned away to face a tough appearing burnette , as she continued to run towards her .

"Sango ..."

"Come on , lets get you out of here before you get your ass in detention again!"

" Thank you , Miss Tajiya , but I think that time has long passed .. Takahashi, Higarashi come with me please .. You may go Miss Tajiya , I believe Kagome , and Inuyasha will be detained for a bit .."

A short time later , both Kagome , and Inuyasha were then led to their worst nightmare , as it became known their punishment was to be in classroom , alone , but with the exception of themselves in the place where in school suspension was . It was told of them , a teacher would be by to supervise them , and others would be in shortly , but their time in mutual seclusion wouldn't end until the one who watched them felt they had only learned their lesson..

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet Temptations

~ Chapter Two ~

Steamy Annoyances

By Inuyashas Youkai

Thank you , to all that have reviewed , as well as favorited , it is very much appreciated , and no I still don't own Inuyasha , by the way.. Enjoy !

One would think , once having to be sent into a confined area with the one who only just became on the top of your most despised hit list would convince silence to take hold between the two now sitting on either far sides of the room , but it was far from it. Both, while having to write a essay listing good things about the other without so much as a cruel word etched on the simple sheet of paper , as the truth of the matter wanted to scream out their furious dislike about the one they were having to spend the day with against their will, and their muffled growls ,with forced groans proved such.

Feeling a sudden vibration on her right thigh , Kagome reached in slyly and pulled out her cell , as she was scribbling down politeness, while her mind scream absolute hatred within her mind, and from the corner of her eye looked down to read what the last text displayed. It was from Sango. Although the minute she had glanced down , Kagome was again reminded ,as to why it was that she was there in the first place with the male snare alerting to the teacher that the girl had taken a liking to something else besides thinking about the male sitting across the room, and with that quickly placing her phone away with the apology to the teacher who was forced to babysit them.

Settling back on her paper , writing down a few more pleasantries which by far in her mind was much more than he deserved , when something grazed down the length of her arm , and glaring at the small folded projectile , as it had killed her dog , Kagome quickly , but deceivingly opened it while rubbing the faint itch that its path had encouraged .

_Miss. Potato Head, _

_You really need to stop using the microwave , i think your done .. Stick a fork in it .. _

Once seeing the words her facial expression went from slightly annoyed , to being quite pissed off , and the orbs of chocolate slowly rose to the amused ones , as hers looked on like she wanted to kill him if she could . Instead she scribbled down a quick response then , while looking to and fro , to escape the beady eyes of the teacher scanning the room methodically , and the minute that all was clear her triangular weapon spun towards the smirking hanyou , in hopes that he would at least get a paper cut , or get poked in the eye with it, but alas it didn't happen for it was caught without fail..

'Fucking Damn, Flaming Shit heel !Why doesn't he just go and fall on a sharp pencil , and leave me the hell alone !'

_If I throw a stick will you go away ?_

Thinking that she made her point that she didn't want to be bothered, Kagome went back to writing in hopes that this day would soon end , but it was for not because not a moment later a new shape landed upon her desk , although not before hitting her square in the forehead first .

_My appologies Quazimode , I am on a mission dear Dump-a-lop-a-gis , and for that I need not to go away , but finish what I start crouch stain .. _

Feeling very perturbed with the one who had so chosen to be her tormentor for the remainder of the day , and who for how long , decided that she had quite enough with this do with twinkle toes over here, so much in fact that if the possibility were so , steam would be pouring out of her ears out from her skull.

_And what would that be butt janitor ?did you get lost and need to get directions to your next meal foreskin eater? Look I don't know you but if you don't want to become Dick Comeoff , I would suggest ya back off Pussycakes !_

_Why would I do that twat chops ? Besides don't you mean Dick N. Cidyu? Not that I am making any promises , but if you wear a paper sack .. You may get some action.._

_Not in your dreams , ass pirate !_

_With Donkie Titties like yours I wouldn't be too picky , scab hound !Besides I wasn't referring to me _twatbag ..

_I have plenty , ya dick cheese pap smear !Tell me what will make you scram ,_stick lickin cockass son of a monkey fuckin dick anus !

To muse , as to how far their spat had come really surprised the hanyou that it had lasted this long , and that it had progressed to this level, but it also had a downside to it as well because it had began bringing about something carnal inside him. It wasn't that he believed anything of what he had written or said , just it was within his nature to put off the inevitable where his life would turn for the worse . Although begrudgingly admit silently that indeed , she was a very delectable temptation , and one that was currently making it difficult not to break in the want to rut her breathless ,as well as taking her as one of his own possessions. So with that Inuyasha had his answer, even though it differed much from what his demon within proclaimed, because he wasn't going to give in quite just yet ..

_ Maybe later __diesel dyke__ .._

The bell soon rang signaling the beginning of lunchtime, and because the two had stayed quite for the most part , unbeknownst to him , Kagome, and Inuyasha were to wander to the common lunch area , only to return once they were done. Therefore , as soon as that tidbit of information was known the female as well as the well , one by one scat as quickly as possible , with the ,male on the female 's heels .

It had became soon that Kagome's lead had lead them to a common table , where two others had already had their lunches , and sat . Dropping off their things before setting off towards the line where some grub could be obtained, but even though the hanyou was behind her , and haven't lost track of the exact spot in front of him, it seemed as though Kagome had long forgotten about the annoying lost puppy that once plagued her every thought within the torture chamber that she only just escaped from.

That is, until Sango had then suddenly appeared in front of her with her cell phone to show her something that she had not once expected ..

" Hey Kagome , why didn't you answer your texts ? I mean I wouldn't have done so if I didn't think this was a emergency ! I was on the net , and I found this site , but the site had nothing to do with it , it was what I found there ! Check this out ?" Sango rushed , then showed the picture of the one centered in the middle of the screen.

Kouga ...

"What is this !"

"Its a -" The hanyou started before hearing the disgusted huff from Kagome in response to him still being there.

"Sango?"

"Kagome , its a site where people find strangers for sex.."

"What?" Kagome returned in shock .

"Who knows , Kagome .. Why don't you sign up , yourself , and find out secretively under a alias, then you can hear the truth from his own lips !"

"I don't know Sango- "

" Kagome , is it ?" A Husky voice brushed up against her earlobe , and questioned .

" Yea , why whats it too you, ya done over Sasquatch ?"

"Kagome, I dare you ..."

"Huh?"

"I dare you . A wager if you will, to see who gets the most interested in them .. What do ya say donuthead ass muncher ?"

" Donut, raccoon faced cock burgler !"

"Would you rather be beastie debutard?I mean come on its bad enough that when you were born, the police arrested your dad, the doctor slapped your mom, animal control euthanized your brother, and A&E made a documentary that saved your life**.** "

"Why you !"

"Why don't you shut up and give that hole in your face a chance to heal ! I mean if your as irresistible as you say , then it shouldn't be that hard now should it , just make a account , and then let the losers come to you .. Dammit being around you is like having a cancer of the soul. You just didn't fall out of the damn stupid tree. You got your ass drug through the dumbass forest!"Inuyasha amended as this said tough girl , Sango , with another dolt stood there watching the two with their mouths agape ..

"I accept .."

_**~Let the games begin ~**_

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Sweet Temptations

~ Chapter Three~

Disobedient Deviousness

By Inuyashas Youkai

By the end of the day , Kagome only wanted to go home, and so the minute the bell had wrung piercingly within the ears of those who did or did not listen for it, was immediately forced to hear its abrupt bothersome appearance when it came , but Kagome was all for it when she sprung from her seat , dashing for the nearest entrance, leaving the hanyou in the dust. Meeting up with Sango up front because she was her ride , Kagome was more than thrilled to escape the gates of hell that had only just begun, and the reasons why came in the form of the voice that she most wanted to be away from , behind her.

" Be seeing you soon , piglet .."

Shaking her head , Kagome resumed revving the car , as Sango had already jumped in the passenger seat , and as fast as she could raced far away from the man , who would naturally pave the way into a world of naughtiness. When she arrived home with Sango , being as it was a approaching weekend , and she was staying the night with Kagome , as to help her with setting up a account that she wasn't so certain was a good idea, but if it could get some answers , then so be it .

Although ,First off, Kagome when making the account wanted it to be sexy , as well as anonymous , to prevent a pain in the ass of late to find her ..Sango suggested that the picture should be taken only of the lower half of her body , and with it being either nude or in simple , but tasty lingerie .

Instead of going about making a big deal of this, buying some elaborate piece that would be most likely taken off soon anyway, Kagome chosen to be nude for the portrait , seeing that without her face in the way it would be hard to recognize her..

Secondly, the name became..

' Laviscious Baby'

Inuyasha rushed home to his laptop , as to see if Miss piggy made her account yet , and like he expected she did not , at least not yet anyways . Therefore , while the hanyou waited , scrolling through the pictures listed under the names of newbies, and potential prey in his desire for new tasty flesh, Inuyasha came upon one that had only joined today .

Although , he couldn't see her face , but damn was she sexy .. From the erotic slope of her neck , to the delicate shoulders leading to her voluptuous chest, down towards the flat , but beautiful planes of her stomach , further so to that of her very succulent cunt , as well as her curvy hips , and long legs . In result, the hanyou spent no delay in opening a message tab , and sending a message to her, as well as sending a invite to befriend her on the site itself .

_Message from Rutting Horny : _

_Rutting Horny : Would like to be better acquainted , accept ? Or deny?_

_Rutting Horny : My my .. Aren't you beautiful ... Would you like to join me in _

_chat ?_

Certainly , Kagome accepted the man's invite , without knowing who he was, but neither did he , so it was fair , and not only that she had not only a wager to beat, but to gather information as well regarding Kouga ..

_Lascivious Baby:Accept _

_Lascivious Baby : Thankyou RH , your sweet .. Sure ;) _

~Lasciviously Rutting ~

( A Chat Between The Clueless)

_Rutting Horny : Only telling the truth sweetheart ;)._

_So what brings you here, tell me your fantasy .._

_Lascivious Baby : My fantasy ?_

_Rutting Horny :Yes , princess everyone has one , and I am merely curious about yours.._

_Lascivious Baby :You first .. Haha..._

_Rutting Horny :But I asked you first .._

_Lascivious Baby :Tough , you wanna know .. Hafta play by my rules , if you want to play my game .._

_Rutting Horny :ohh , is that the way its going to be, your a feisty one .. I like that in a woman , and yes I would very much like to play with you doll ..._

_Lascivious Baby :Well ..?_

_Rutting Horny :Do you want to know my fantasy with you ?_

_Lascivious Baby :So soon ..._

_Rutting Horny :Yes , sexy with you .._

_Lascivious Baby :Lets hear , what you got bad boy .._

_Rutting Horny :I would love to show you just how bad this boy can be, when I get my hands on you .. _

_Lascivious Baby :Tell me please?_

_Rutting Horny :Okay , but you don't have to beg for something I so badly want to give you .. I was only teasing you ;) . My fantasy with you would be ..._

_TBC..._

_Authors note : I know a cliffie , but the story will come back to this moment , so you can learn as to what Inuyasha's ( Rutting Horny) fantasy is with Kagome( Lascivious Baby ) .. Ironic isn't it ... ?Btw , No worries there will be more time for hilarious insults soon enough , you'll see.._


	4. Chapter 4

Sweet Temptations

~ Chapter Four ~

A New Taunt

By Inuyashas Youkai

Monday had come , and in the eyes of the young it had arrived way too soon. Inuyasha was awoken by the sound of his brother Sesshomeru entering just to pour a bucket of cold ice water , soaking himself , and that of his bed, so to say that the hanyou was in a bad mood , that would be a understatement . Jumping out of the room , just as his bastard of a relation slipped out , as Inuyasha began to change into some much more dry , and warm clothing to ready himself for school .

Although his mind for the umpteenth time landed upon the woman whom he had pretty much spent the weekend with , at least online anyway. During that time , he had learned quite a bit about the woman with the exception of her name , and some other minor tidbits , but what he had gathered from her , the hanyou rather liked. Once he was dressed , Inuyasha checked once again into his mailbox on the site to see if he had anything new from her , and disappointingly there was nothing either from her or any clue of his intended Kagome joining the site.

' Damn , I can just tell this day is going to be hell , just like the last ..'

Grabbing some ramen quickly , and in five seconds flat the hanyou was already out the door , then warming up the car out front . Once the frost had cleared , Inuyasha had then pulled out onto their street, and headed on the way to school . Not a moment too soon, arriving to the school's parking lot , stepping out , locking the doors , then walking towards his first class, eager for some entertainment with his favorite porker, but was slightly disappointed when the bell rang , and hippo-lota-pus still wasn't to be seen . Noticing the wench's friend , Sango, Inuyasha, then passed a note over to her inquiring why the bitch hadn't come in yet ..

_Hey Sango , where's Kagome ? Don't you ride with her..?_

_She's not gonna be in today , something unexpected came up ..So did ya meet up with her yet on the site ? _

_No, you mean she actually did it ?_

_Yes , I was there .. You don't know her very well do you ..._

_No .. but whats there to know ?What is her screen name ?_

_A lot.. And that is for me to know & you to find out ! :)_

_Oh really ?Did she get a hold of that whats his name ?_

_Yes really , and yes she did ..._

_What happened?_

_Why do you care , nosy ?_

_I don't , just curious .. I am bored !_

Don't you have other things to think of? Oh! I forgot! Your brain capacity is too small for you to be able to think! _Well I am sorry I am not going to use Kagome for your entertainment, but she did tell me to tell you thanks .._

_Why would she be thanking me ?_

_The dare .._

_Okay , explain ..._

_She met someone ..._

It is amazing what those words , brought about once they appeared suddenly upon the small piece of paper , and normally that would be very amusing, but it wasn't for two reasons :

One , being of course because of what the wench was , regardless if she knew , or that he dismissed it : Kagome was his, and from the looks of it one of his strains of competition had been , or soon will be no longer, just for it to end up with another arriving to take what was his .

'What was it about this wench that was so alluring to men ? Seriously ? '

Yes he was attracted to her , but the very notion was , that was only due to her carrying the scent that sang to him.

Secondly , his intended bested him on something she had deliberately decided not to even alert to her presence in, and furthermore just did what she wanted to do without his knowledge or permission ..

" Stupid Wench !"

**"**What was that? You have a brain freeze? But honey doesn't that actually require a brain first? " Sango muttered in response quietly to his outburst, due to the very small leak of information she provided , knowing that he had heard what she had said and that he had something for her friend , Kagome.

"Close your mouth Pathetic loser, crap is coming out of it! I... words can not express how much I hate you ..Learn from your parents mistakes - get sterilized Kill two birds with one stone, your fat your ugly, done. "

"Go lay by your dish , The only way anyone would lay naked with you would be in a mass grave !You're so stupid, you just lost the game! If stupidity was a disease, you would be dead right now. "

"Why don't you go away and play Russian roulette with all chambers fully**-**loaded? You're such a... a... a word has yet to be invented to describe what you are. But you are one, and a big one at that. Stupid Whore. "

"Why don't you slip into something more comfortable? Like a coma ! Save your breath, you'll need it to blow up your date !You're an accident waiting to happen...it's a good thing I didn't wait that long !You're living proof that Snow White and Dopey had sex !"

"Mr Takahashi !Miss Tajiya !"

"What !"

"Outside !"

Unfortunately , not only had his second day ended up in flames , Inuyasha found himself quite torn between his obsession Lascivious Baby , and that of his responsibility to his intended mate Kagome .. Too bad neither knew it was one and the same , but this would be bring about the resulting demise , only waiting to surface ..Review please ! Lots of love ...

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Sweet Temptations

~ Chapter Five ~

Family Business

Within the shrine , Kagome was working on one of the many pleasures of being a priests granddaughter, and that was to stay home from school in order to prepare for the upcoming Sakura Blossom festival . Although there weren't many benefits to live within a shrine , but being able to take days off from school was definitely a plus to take advantage of , especially to get away from the drama that came with it. Therefore during the time she had been set to help out , Kagome had no boys , no bitchy girls , no Inuyasha , no evasive Kouga , and no rutting horny . It was something as of recent that the miko in training needed to ease the mind of the needless stressors within a abnormal life of a teenager.

While up on a ladder her phone began to chirp annoyingly , as Kagome was up hanging lanterns , and stringing up some strung sakura blossoms around the shrine grounds . Sighing frustratedly , as Kagome paused in balancing on the ladder in order to take the call , and chastising the one who dared to interupt her of her relaxing day away from it all. Once hearing the voice upon picking it up , the miko rolled her eyes , knowing she was forced to listen to the rant promised to come until it was finished , just from the tone , and the subject matter of the opening greeting statement.

"You have to adopt me into your family for the rest of the day so I can leave before I get arrested for permanently incapacitating a dumb dog without a clue! I think knocking his ass out with a iron skillet, and burying him alive 6 feet under would do the trick .." Sango on the other end of the phone angrily seethed.

"I heard that ! Who ya talking too anyway?!" Another voice sneered in the background .

"Ya know there Sango , its not healthy to keep all that rage pent up inside you .. You really should see a shrink , and maybe get some of that sexual frustration for Miroku sated before you go insane with envy..My advice to you is get a few days of harmless butt rubbing from the idiot , and maybe some humping in there too for yourself , then call me . As for the moron I hear in the background , I'd say he's a lost cause ,like one of those losers on game shows that just can't walk away from the addiction of loosing, because they are too brain dead to figure out how to set a alarm clock so they use the endless buzzer informing them of once again a wrong answer just so they know , so they remember to tune in to their favorite show.!"

" Will you please go get bent , and chase after a parked car std labrat , I am busy !" Sango was heard yelling back at the idiot seemingly next to her.

" Look guys it's been fun , listening to lunatics anonymous , but I really gotta go if you want me back tomorrow,play nice now, and if your gonna kill each other make sure its in a back alley so I know where to come for the funeral.." Kagome sang uninterruptedly.

"Please, Kagome .. Talk to your mom , I 'll help with whatever is needed for the festival.. I 'll be the guinea pig , you name it I am your gal..Ya know, I could tell the moron you just got delivered his lifetime supply of ramen, mistakenly taken to your house , and you need to him pick it up , that would definatley make life-" Sango started prior to the responding click, and answering dial tone telling her of her friends departure to the insane asylum for allowing her to endure anymore time with the cock hunter frantically searching for the next notch on his wall, once having his way with it .

Hanging up quickly to grab a hold of the now wobbly ladder that shook with the expected jump when your annoying pest of a brother sneaks upon you , and grabs your sides unknowingly , then run away like the squealing swine he is..

"Souta ! Why you , Come back here !"

After dinner Kagome decided to sneak a little peak , marking herself invisable, as she signed into the site naughty intentions. Once logged in on her page she noticed that she had 24 new messages , most of them were from 'Rutting Horny ' , but there was three were from Bonefied sucker , Two from a Dashing Cock, one from The Rugnibbler, and five from PlungingWild with a rather familiar piercing given by her last christmas worn by a particular member standing erect in the picture,waving hello – Kouga .

In addition there were like a few who had placed her within their favorites list, without knowing why because some didn't even know her , then only having start with Rutting Horny , but she was placed at the top of those who recently sent her mail . Among the first set of three , was from Bonefied sucker , and well lets' just say his emails were absolutely nothing she had expected . First off the person was a submissive transsexual submissive that wanted her to teach how to become un-attracted to those of the same sex. Upon finishing the words , Kagome not expecting such a thing abruptly spewed her drink threw her mouth and nose all over herself , as it was just her luck , growling slightly while trying to find something to clean it up with.

Although while doing so , her brother Souta came in without knocking, showing Sango within his sister's room , and for the time being the girl ignoring the sight exposed on the screen in exchange for the beverage now staining her new jeans in the area of her crotch to the bottom connecting end of her ass. Being brought back to the present , as she was rapidly wiping to clean the obvious wet spot to the shrill burst of laughter coming from Sango, and when she looked seeing her brothers eyes drawn to the computer screen in wide saucers , while also discovering the fuel for her friends amusement .

" Kagome , wow ! Kinky , didn't know ya had it in ya .. Looks like with you drenched , and all , there's someone else needing to get laid more than I !" Sango teased , spitefully , all the while knowing what was about to come ..

" Mom !" Souta yelled with a very disturbed twitching look in his eyes, running as though he saw a phantom of sorts..

Quickly before anyone else got a glimpse at the things Kagome was pulled into during her deadly pastimes , as deadly meaning if either her mom or grandfather found out she would be a mangle discarded pile of scrap body parts when they were done with such coming punishment ...

TBC...


End file.
